There's No Turning Back From Here
by XNightsWishX
Summary: Sasu/Naru after a battle with sasuke he finnaly comes back,But Naruto is taken by sasuke back to orochimaru were he finds out the truth about every thing and helps with their plans! sides pairings oro/jir shika/neji shino/kiba and some others
1. No more sorrows

Ok Im new a this so i wont mind reviews good or bad I can use the help lol

this is sasu/naru my favorite pairing!XP

if you dont like dont read

im kinda a bad speller but i did my best tell me if i mist anything

this is a drabble story since it is my first one and im taking it easy.

Yes i know im a wimp but ow well lol

so here you i hope you like

**DISCLAIMER: i dont own naruto in any way this is just a plot that i created!!**

--

**Sasuke Pov**

Black clouds covered the sky,it was raining.

The rain masked my tears running down my cheaks.

Im so cofused by the words you said to me.

_Did you mean them or was it all a lie just to get me to come back? _

_Is it for her or for yours self? _

_What is it the you want from me. _

_God damn it! I just had to fall in love with a dobe like you! _

_You really dont know how hard it is for me right now do you, and you just dont get it! _

_The main reason I left was not only to gain power and kill my older brother, no not my brother a dirty traitor who kill my family and to protect the one that most precious to me from him and the akatsuki !_

I fell to my knees and lean over to look at your face you look so sad. _I can feel Kakashi-senseis chakra getting closer._I see your eyes slowly open. _Hes crying to that stupid dobe!_ "Sa..su..ke" _I really did a number on you, you can barly speak let a lone stay awake from the looks of you! _

**Narutos Pov**

"Ba..ka why havnet you le..."Damn it hurts to talk. _That fucking teme here I am half dead and I can feel Kakashi senseis chalkra getting closer. You havent left yet and WAIT are you crying?_ "Teme your cr..ying" I lift my hand to gently whip the tears away. _You dont get it do you I didnt come to get you to keep my promise for her at first maybe, but now I dont know if you could except my true feelings. I may have only realized them once you left 5 years ago, I did but will you hate me because it unherd of for a guy to love a nother guy? Screw it I dont care.Maybe if I tell you, you will finaly come back and stay with me! _

_"_Sas..uke please dont go"

**Sasukes Pov**

"Naruto" Fuck im still crying. _Get a hold of your self you an Uchiha for fucks sake.His hand is kinda cold. Oh god what have I done I think I killed him.. No I wont think that hell be fine but.._ "Why do you want me to come back so bad?" _Dont say its for her_

"I made a promise to Sakura id bring you back"_ It hurts to here you say that and it hurts worse when you say her name!_ "Bull shit Naruto tell me the real reason"

**Normal Pov**

"I.." Naruto turned his head away from Sasukes veiw he was blushing _You baka just tell him it couldnt hurt_

" I...love you" Sasukes heart skiped a beat.

" Naruto.. Naruto look at me..look me in the and tell me what the reason is" Naruto looked up at Sasuke his hand still on his cheak

" Sasuke I love you please come back it was never really the promise I made her. It was because I realized I loved you when you left and I coulnt face it cause you were my best friend, my rival, a guy and I thought you would hate me, but I dont care I feel beter now that ive told you. Do you sasuke..do you hate me?"

_Stupid fucking dobes _Sasuke moved his face closer to Narutos and kissed him gently. He broke away from the kiss and moved to Narutos ear and whisperd

" You stupid dobe ill never know why I fell in love with one like you." Sasuke licked Narutos ear playfully.

" I love you too dobe.. and ill come back but only for you not for her, You have to promise me one thing though." naruto looked curiously up at Sasuke "Promise me Naruto that you'll be mine and no one else's forever and dont ever talk about her in my presants again" Naruto just smiled

" I promise as long as you never leave me again"

"Deal" Sasuke gave Naruto another kiss.

"Yo" Kakashi came out of no were

"Your finally going to come back hm.. im sure Sakura will be glade ne?" Kakashi eye went to its happy U shape as Sasuke glared daggers in to him. Kakashi helped Naruto get off the the ground and on to Sasukes back

"Wow you really did a number on are new hokage" commented kakashi

"Nahh.. im ok besides Kyuubis healed all the major wonds ill have Baa-Chan look at me when we get back or Iruka would surely kill ne Kakashi" snikkerd Naruto

"Irukas got him wipped" Naruto whisperd to Sasuke.

"It wont be long till your not wipped your self ne Sasuke" Mudder Kakashi

"Did you say some thing Kakashi"

Kakashi just pulled out his Ichi Ihci Paridise book and started walking away. Soon followed by the raven and the blond back the the village.

--

ok so thats the first chapter it takes place 5 years after sasuke left so there 17/18 Naruto is the new hokage and that fought once again so it starts after it ended incase you guys were a little confused!XP

i hoped you like and reviews would help me good or bad since im new at this!

thanks

XNightsWishX


	2. The Plans

so heres the next chapter!!

thanx for the reveiws!  
i know i have spelling mistakes i said that be for!!  
and i dont have spell check so i try to catch all my mistakes, but i'll try harder!!

Orochimaru is ooc! just so you know! maybe some others too im not sure O.o?

**DISCLAIMER: i dont own naruto in any way this is just a plot that i created!!**

****

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Orochimaru walked downa long dark hall way to his room. Opening a hug metal door he was there. The dark room was aluminated by a single candle siting on the night stand were his husband lay. Thier room wasnt very big but it wasnt small either it had a king sized be a desk covers with scrools and documents. a closet and a connecting bathroom.He walked over to the bed to see a small smile graced upon Jirayas face. "My you seem happy" Said Orochimaru

Jiraya pulled him on to the bed and kissed him as a response."Mmm im always happy when I see you"

"Oh but that not all your excited about something"

"You know me too well Orochi-chan, Ill be seeing Naruto soon its been 3 years and he thinks im dead thanks to her. If Itachi and him didnt find me i would have been."

"Im happy that he did I dont know what i would have done if I lost you , I was surprised though when sasuke found out the truth he wanted to take out the whole village and take Naruto away."

"Haha yeah it was good think you covince him not to with that plan of yours taking down Akatsuki and the konoha leaders all at once genus, only took 2 years to set in motion which I have to say was pretty good I though it was going to take alot longer but you Itachi Sasuke and him out done yourselfs"

"I geuss we have" Orochimaru kissed Jiraya passionitly but were interupted by a knock out the door.

"What is it" Hissed Orochimaru

"Its me" came a muffled voice.

"Come in" Said Jiraya

"Sasuke is in the village now with Naruto.. Ive sent Hebi out for the next part of the plan If it goes smothly Hebi Sasuke and Naruto should be here late tomarrow night" said a smiling Kabuto

"Wow are son gets more like you everyday" voiced Jiraya

"Oh and how is that" Question Orochimaru

"You have the same sasdistic smile when thing are going as you planed"

Looking from one father to the other seeing that same smile Kabuto laughed "I take that as a complament"

****

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Arriving at the village they were greeted by the smart ass Hyuuga prodigy and shadow user, who were argueing amongst them selfs.Kakashi just ignored them muddering something about _a cute little dolphin he need to do_, leaving Sasuke with an passed out blond on his back.

Sasuke started walking pass the two so called "geniuses" who were finaly noticing their unconscious hokage on the "traitors" back, but not really caring about that fact at the moment.

"So he finaly got you to come back" said Neji glaring at Sasuke who was glaring right back, turned his head to look at Naruto, he let him self smile for the first time since he can remember. "

Yeah he did" _and im glad!_ he though to him self . "Well I should take him to the hospital to get lo.." being cut of by Shikamaru snickering.

"Ok babe I won the bet you know what that means dont ya" he said in a teasing voice.

"Mmhmm... I was hoping you would" said Neji before kissing shikamaru.

"Looked at..WAIT you two are together now?" Shikamaru pulled away mudder ing "troublesome" and said "Thank you capitan obvious.." obviously pissed that he had to answer a stupid question_ Man I would swear Naruto must be rubbing off on him_ Sasuke just hn'd and headed of to the hospital.

****

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Naruto looked around the room he was in figuring out he was in the hospital cas of the white walls that smell that he hated! (hes been their so manys times yet he still doesnt know what it is but it happened to stink)

"Ow" Naruto turned his head to see were the noise was coming from, only to find Sasuke in the bed be side his with bandges wrapped around his ribs.

"What happend to you? I dont remember breaking your ribs?" asked Naruto

"That stupid hag kick me in my ribs successfuly breaking some because I brought you back unconscious damn it hurts" said Sasuke before getting out of his bed,moving Naruto on his side and climbed in putting his hands aound his waist to pull him closer. Naruto sign'd listening to Sasukes breath even out figuring he had fallen asleep.

Tsunade walked in to the room and saw Naruto runnin his fingure throw Sasukes hair as he sleeped

" So brat, what are you going to do hes a traitor you know"

"Baa-chan.. what do want me to do the only thing he did wrong was leave the village.Yeah he went to Orochimaru to get power, but he also killed Itachi . Which is a big help to me because I was the one he was after, and im positive hell give you all that he knows on Orochimaru. So if we play are cards right we could pass his leaving the village part of his mission to get information on Orochimaru (killing Itachi) that only you knew about and didnt now how long it would take blah blah blah, have him write a mission report turn it in to me and all is done! Good plan ne?" Tsunade was speachless to say the least. _Since when has the damn brat been this smart? This coud ruin my plan I got to inform Pein and the elders ._ Thought Tsunade.

"Naruto sin.."

"Holy shit dobe..Since when have you been this damn smart" voiced Sasuke While yawning. "Besides why would you do such a very riscky thing for me in the first place?" Tsunade left the room slaming the door she was pissed.

"You didnt do any thing to the village so why should you be punished??" question Naruto

"Thats not the point dobe.." argued Sasuke

"Shut it teme im not going to torcher the one I love and besides im the hokage what I say goes.. So if the elders comeplan ill go Kyuubi on their ass'es" hissed Naruto

_**"Haha sounds good to me kit, I havent had any fun lately " **howld Kyuubi_

****

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ok so that was the next chapter i hopes you liked it!

XNightsWishX


	3. The Plans 2

Heres the next chap

**DISCLAIMER: i dont own naruto in any way this is just a plot that i created.!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sasuke activated his sharingon and appeared before Naruto and Kyuubi.

"Sasuke!! Haha oh I forgot you could do that!" Said Naruto

Sasuke kissed Naruto and whisperd _"Sorry but for now please sleep" _Before Naruto could say any thing Sasuke looked him in the eyes and he calapsed in Sasukes arms. Sasuke layed him down gentaly and looked at Kyuubi.

**"What did you do to my kit" **_Hissed Kyuubi_

"One hes not just yours hes ours, Two.."

**"Wow a none posessive Uchiha thats a first"**

"I said ours because youve helped and saves Narutos life count less time and for that as much as he is yours he also mine and im going to protect and make him happy for the rest of our lives!"

**"Keep talking kit im likeing what I hear. You the first person to thank me for being there for him and for that ill geuss ill listen to what you have to say!"**

"Thanks. I know the every thing im mean every thing! Itachi, some things on what Tsunades planing, and how she, the elders and the Akatsuki are working together.Me, Itachi, Orochimaru and one other made a flawless plan to take them all down in on blow!"

**"Wait I though you killed Itachi"**

"No Itachi Killed Mandra so he cant controll you any more.. but we did stage me killing Itachi for this plan of ours to work..Dont worry im the only other one who knows how to control you but that requires my takeing my brothers eyes, and I refuse to do that. I even destroyed all scrolls so no one else would know! Will you help me get Naruto out of this\?"

**"Alright kit ill help you but not oly for his sake that pink haired thing and Tsunade have ben posioning him for a while now but ive used my chakra to keep it from killing him but its getting harder to do so its getting stronger so the sooner the better!! Naruto doesnt know anything about this. Are you planing on telling him everything?"**

"Yeah I do your going to have to help for him to believe me. We have Jiraya to so I dont think it will be to hard. Kabuto and can make an antidote when we get there but to do so im going to need you to take over narutos body when my team gets here we dont need a camotion when we sneek out of the village later to night think you can handle that"

**"Yeah just snap your fingers and ill do it so you beter hope your plan works I can only take over for so long be his body starts fighting back and its not Narutos falt it does it on it own so"**

"Alright I need to get things ready so as soon as we leave here were going to the Uchiha compound till its time until then" With that Sasuke deactivated his Sharingon. He looked at the clock it was almost 11 _Hmmm i have about 3 hours to get some things together and meet them out side the gates_ thought Sasuke. He looked down at Naruto who was looking back up at him and kissed his forhead Narutos eyes closed as Sasuke laid kisses on his face till he got to his sweet lips.

"Hmm I think I want to go home and shower how about you" Asked Sasuke

"Well I geuss its a good thing I kept it clean since you left" Hummed Naruto

Sasuke kissed Naruto again before making hand seals and tranportiong them tho the Uchiha compound

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**Mean While**_

Team Hebi was moving through the forest to find a aplace to rest for a little while. They were still an hour away from where they were to meet Sasuke in Konoha and need to have all their strenght if they were attaked on the way back.

"Holy shit" screamed Suigetsu. Karin and Juugo both stoped to see what was wrong.

"What is is Suigetsu" asked Juugo. "I foregot to masterbate before we left and if I dont do it aleast twice a week my dick will explode!" Yelled Suigetsu.

"Oh shut it you regurgetated cum bubble" hissed Karin.

"Shut up you two. We'll be back tommarow night. And beside I thought I took care of that before we left Suigetsu?" Said Juugo

"Yeah but I want you again damn it your just to sext for your own good Juugo" whined Suigetsu

"Oh I could say the same about you but this mission it to important to screew up but when we get back you wont be sitting write for a week" Juugo said while smirking. Suigetsu shivered at the thought.

"Hmm I think id like that"

They stoped at a clearing near a river about 15minutes from were they were to meet. Suigetsu walke over to Juugo and kissed him but thier make out session was interupted by "Aww come on enough of the lovey-dovey stuff please" Hissed Karin Suigetsu broke away from Juugo and said"Wow someone need laid"

"Stay out of my sex life"

"You mean your non existing sex life"

Juugo just shook his head those two were like brother and sister never stoped argueing with each other!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ok so that was the next chapter i hopes you liked it! (regurgetated cum bubble)falls on floor laughing i say that all the time when people dont shut up is great!!

XNightsWishX


End file.
